Online advertising uses the Internet to deliver promotional marketing messages to consumers. Also known as Internet advertising, it includes email marketing, search engine marketing, social media marketing, various types of display advertising, and mobile device advertising. Like other advertising media, online advertising frequently involves both a publisher, who integrates advertisements into its online content, and an advertiser, who provides the advertisements to be displayed on the publisher's content.